As network communications technologies develop, various kinds of information become accessible by browsing various web pages provided by various websites. A new network framework layer, a Content Delivery Network (CDN) has been added to the Internet to allow web pages to open faster. The CDN publishes content of a web page to the network “edge” that is closest to a user. Consequently, the user can obtain web page content from a closer web server, which increases a response speed in accessing the web page. Currently, web pages are typically composed of web page basic frameworks and web page-referenced content (such as cascading style sheets (CSS), JavaScript, photographs, video, etc.). To expedite content delivery of a CDN, the web page-referenced content uses different domain names than the web page basic frameworks. At the same time, to avoid restrictions on concurrent access of a single domain name, the different web page-referenced content uses different domain names. For example, the domain names of the web page-referenced content include static.excdn.cn, img01.excdn.cn, img02.excdn.cn, js.excdn.cn, and vedio.excdn.cn. Therefore, conventionally, when a web page is acquired, the web page basic framework constituting the web page is acquired based on a domain name of the web page basic framework, and each web page-referenced content forming the web page is acquired based on a domain name of the each web page-referenced content constituting the web page.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional process for acquiring web pages. The conventional process includes the following: a browser acquires a web page domain name (e.g., www.example.com) of a to-be-accessed web page. After finding that a present location (the browser itself and the operating system (OS)) has not cached an Internet Protocol (IP) address corresponding to the web page domain name, the browser sends a domain name resolution request including the web page domain name to a local Domain Name Server (DNS) (1A). The local DNS receives the domain name resolution request. After determining that the local DNS itself has not cached an IP address corresponding to the web page domain name, the IP address corresponding to the web page domain name is acquired through a root DNS and a global server load balancer (GSLB), and the IP address corresponding to the web page domain name is sent back to the browser (1B). The browser uses the received IP address corresponding to the web page domain name to establish a connection with the web server for the to-be-accessed web page and sends a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) request including the IP address to the web server (2A). The web server receives the HTTP request and sends a web page basic framework (2B) corresponding to the IP address back to the browser. The browser receives the web page basic framework sent back by the web server, analyzes the web page basic framework, obtains domain names of multiple web page-referenced content, issues domain name resolution requests including the domain names of the web page-referenced content (each domain name resolution request including a domain name of one corresponding web page-referenced content), and obtains the IP addresses of the web page-referenced content (similar to 1A and 1B). The browser requests web page-referenced content from the corresponding web page-referenced content server (such as an image-referenced content server) (3A) based on the IP address of the web page-referenced content. The web page-referenced content server sends the web page-referenced content back to the browser (3B). Operations 1A, 1B, 3A, and 3B can be repeated several times. The operations can be repeated as many times as the domain names of the web page-referenced content exist. The browser acquires all the web page-referenced content included in the to-be-accessed web page. The browser combines all the web page-referenced content with the web page basic framework to obtain the web page.
According to the conventional process, when a web page includes multiple web page-referenced content, the browser is to issue domain name resolution requests multiple times and repeat operations 1A, 1B, 3A, and 3B multiple times. Web pages are acquired inefficiently and loaded slowly.